1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a strain relief used in an electrical connector and conductor assembly.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In some conventional electrical connector and cable assemblies, the most common way to electrically join the cable braid to the metal shell is to crimp a metal ferrule over the braid, and compress the ferrule slightly when the shell is closed. Typically, crimping is completed manually, and therefore is imprecise.
There is a concern with this type of system in that over crimping the wire pairs could damage the dielectric, such as in the case where too great a crimping force is applied. For example, degradation in electrical performance can result from applying excessive force during the crimping. There is also a concern that crimping to the soft jacket is not a reliable strain relief should the cable be pulled away from the connector.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems and others. The techniques disclosed herein provide for a strain relief that can be tailored to meet a specific need. With better control over aspects of the manufacture and installation of the strain relief, better control over electrical performance and other aspects are achieved.
In embodiments of the strain relief disclosed herein, the strain relief provides additional benefits. For example, in one embodiment of the strain relief disclosed herein, little or no additional tooling is required for installation of the strain relief, thus improving installation time and reducing installation expenses while maintaining electrical performance. Multiple strain reliefs may be manufactured, with little additional expense. Furthermore, distribution of multiple size strain reliefs can be accomplished with minimal handling.
In one embodiment, an overmolded strain relief is provided. The use of a low pressure overmolding process does not damage the wires of the cable. In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, rather than overmolding the strain relief onto the cable, a slip-on strain relief is provided and is subsequently slipped onto the cable.